A Walk To Remember
by polarchucky33
Summary: Cross Fic between A Walk To Remember and 15Love. Pairings are: SquibTanis, SquibCody
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok this is going to be my first fan-fic so don't expect it to be good! Anyways I'm going to write about the movie "A Walk to Remember" which is my favourite movie tied in with 15/Love. So the story is that Cody is replacing Jamie Sullivan and Squib is replacing Landon Carter. This story is about two North Carolina teens in Beauport. Least likely to fall in love, Squib has to do community service and meets this wonderful girl? What happens? Read on. O Yeah, and the disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah..

Cody – Jamie Sullivan

Squib – Landon Carter

Dr. Hartley (sp?) Myers – Reverend Sullivan (there's no reverend in this fic)

Cameron – Dean

Tanis – Belinda

Adena – Drama Teacher…forgot name

_I don't know all the characters I'm going to put up, but during the fan-fic I'll inform you! Please note that I didn't use exact wordings! LOL_

Chapter One

"C'mon make the jump you won't die!" shouted Cameron. Clay Gephardt, the gang which consisted of Cameron the leader. Tanis, Squib's girlfriend, then there's Squib. Squib, shall we say he's the bad boy. Then there's Eric, the joker.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go up with you!" Squib gave a little wink to Cameron. While he and Clay Gephardt were climbing the tall wind will should I say? Cameron shouted from the bottom, "Remember Clay, make this jump and you'll be apart of our gang. No more geek-ness for you. You will be a ruler!" As he was expecting Squib to jump with him, Squib stopped once he was near the end and Clay unfortunately fell and did a really bad belly-flop on the rocks under the water. "S!" all of them shouted in unison. Then they saw little flashes of light near the corner. As Squib got down he saw that Clay was in need of help. He went to help not noticing the cops were right there. When he finally saw, he left Clay there bleeding. He ran as fast as he could to his car trying to escape. Tanis, Cameron, Eric all escaped as soon as they saw the flashes on light. Speeding at 100 m/h, with the cops right at his tail he didn't notice but he crashed right into a tree. He stood there feeling like an idiot.

-In the morning-

"You know mom I don't feel like going to school today, my head really hurts." explained Squib. "Maybe I should call your father." suggested his mother. "NO! I don't need that b in my life." half speaking half shouted Squib. "You can't keep this up Squib, you need a father!" said his mother. Squib just walked out and walked to school.

- Beaufort High-

Squib approached the gang. They were right in front of the high school talking. Talking about what exactly? Making insults, planning bad stuff, who knows? Squib approached. Tanis saw him and she walked up to him and held his hand. "Hey!" he spoke. "Hey, so what exactly happened last night? Did you get into like deep s?" Finally they met up with the gang. "Yo, homes are u in s?" spoke Cameron. Squib chuckled, "Hahaha, no but I have to see the counsellor today. I'm guessing community work?"

Cody walked in from the parking lot approaching the school doors. "Nice sweater," said Tanis. "Thank you!" spoke Cody softly yet angel like. "Thank you" mocked Eric. Tanis hit him, "Idiot." The bell rang, the group started to walk to class. Squib gave Tanis a quick kiss and both of them dove off.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yeah finally some action done! Ok instead of ADENA playing the drama teacher I changed it to Ms. Wiley and Adena is now Eric's girlfriend, a new character I call Susie. There's not going to be much suspense in the next few chapters but around chapter 6 (I'm going to cut it short) and there will start to. Anyways please R&R! Much love babes!_

Chapter 2

"Would Gary 'Squib' Furlong please report to the counsellor's office? Gary 'Squib' Furlong, counsellors' office." This boomed over the speakers of Beaufort High. Squib headed to the dean's office, walking rather swiftly. As he walked to the office he saw Cody Myers. He ignored her...as usual.

"Mr. Furlong," the counsellor spoke placing four beer bottles on the desk, "Seems to me that you were crossing school property Saturday night. Do some acts that are extremely inappropriate." Squib just looked around the room. "So I'm guessing 2 weeks suspension?" suggested Squib. "No, instead you will be joining the drama club for there annual spring play. On Saturday's you will be tutoring disadvantage students and you will complete 100 minutes of community work. Is that understood?" explained the councillor. "Yes, may I leave now?" said Squib in shock that he had to be in the spring play!

-In the gym doing community service-

Squib is mopping the floor and staring at Ms. Cody Myers. He has headphones on and I'm assuming he's listening to Missy Elliot's "Work It". Cody holds up a stranger object, it looks like it's made from a mental hanger but stretched into a square with saran wrap over it. "Does anybody know what it is?" she asked. "It's a star frame." Squib interrupted. Cody glances over making the since-when-did-you-know-about-stars glare. "This is a star frame, it marks were the stars are so you can identify them easily."

Eric, Dean, Susie and Tanis walk in. Dean walks up to Cody, "……greater power," continues Cody. Dean interrupts," If there is a greater power, why is it he can't get you a new sweater?" "He's too busy looking for your brain." Says Cody calmly. "O Burn!" says Eric, Susie and Tanis. They walk away to Squib, Squib kisses Tanis. "So dude when are you getting out of here? Can't you just sneak out or something lets do something!" requested Eric. "Can't dude I have to stay here, the counsellor will make a surprise check-up." "Alright, your lose boy!" exclaimed Susie. Then they walked out. Tanis looked back and blew him a kiss. He smiled. After this, he went home and hit straight to bed.

-In the morning-

"Squib…SQUIB," shouted his mother, "Wake up; you have to go to school!" "But it's a Saturday." Finally his mother got him to wake up and he walked straight to the bus stop.

"So if x y what is z? So what do you think?" said Squib. "I THINK THIS IS BULL S!" then the student walked out. Cody stared at Squib and then at the student. She shook her head slowly. The bell rang, all the tutors headed to the bus.

While they were sitting on the busy, Cody decided to approach Squib. "So did you here about Clay Gephardt, he moved to the half place to Oak Street. You should go visit him" He ignored. "Would you like to buy a raffle ticket? It's to help earn money for Jefferson's new computer." He ignored again, this time he looked irritated. "…that would be a no." "Is this your little idea of small talk, 'cause If it is, your not doing very good." Squib half shouted-half spoken. "You almost killed him, why did you put him through so much peer pressure." "How would you know? You read it in your precise book?" He points at the bible. "You don't even know me." "I do, I do, why your Cody Myers, your were in my class in JK. Your father is the wonderful Dr. Myers. You look at your feet when you walk, and for fun, you tutor kids on the weekend. How does that sound?" "Very unpredictable." Cody said that and she went back to her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N. Um... nothing really... R&R _

-After Janitorial Work for Squib-

As Squib made a halt at Tanis' house, Tanis spoke to break the silence. "My mom says I shouldn't hang out with you anymore, she thinks your too dangerous Squib. I can't do this anymore! I'm really sorry!" Squib just sat there, staring at the window in front of him. "So that's it? I'll see you tomorrow, get out of my car." With that, Tanis left.

-Next Day at the school for the play-

"You, Cameron don't be late if you are; I'm going to beat you up! 4:00 on the dot!" reminded Squib. "Ok, and ask if you could do the west side story, you know, that booty shaking girl from Celina shouting, 'Maria, Maria'" suggested Cameron. Squib chuckles and reminded him again, 4:00. With that Cameron drove off and Squib walked too the gymnasium doors.

"This year's spring musical is about burning passions and blazing top guns, written by our own Eddie Zimmerham. Please give him a round of applause!'' Everyone was excited and gave him applause. They all heard a door open, standing there they saw Squib in his crutches. "Well Mr. Furlong, please take a seat." The only free seat was beside Cody. He took a seat and by the look how his face he was REALLY not enjoying this!

"Cody will be our angel, the wonderful singer! Squib, well squib can be the guy." Said Ms. Wiley. Squib had a blank expression, "Wha…what? No, I'm not taking part, I only thought I was here to help out! What the hell man." Ms. Wiley just shook her head and handed out the scripts. Then they all looked through looking at their highlighted parts.

"…I'm drinking, breathing it all in, aren't you?" recited Heather. "heh, no, O gee… I lost my line, o yes here it is: we used to be lovers…small chuckle" squib had just no expression. "Squib if your not going to take this seriously, I'm going to tell the counsellor and you'll have an ever worse punishment." Ms. Wiley had so much anger in her tone. "Alrighty, Ms. W" said Squib. As the rehearsal ended everyone left.

Cody and Eddie were talking. He was saying how good she was and how he was looking forward to the school play. As they left Cody went to Squib, "You know you could really improve." "Yeah well I'm only here because they the evil dudes sent me here." With that Cody left leaving Squib waiting for Cameron.

Cody got into her car, as she put the key into the ignition she noticed someone in front of her car. "Feeling Christian?" said Squib. "Get in." Cody said while opening the door. It was silent until Cody turned on the radio. The song Listen to your heart by D.H.T came on and she sang along. Squib laughed at himself staring out the window, he changed it to the R&B radio station flow 93.5. My humps by B.E.P came on. They he cranked up the volume. Cody switched it back, and then Squib switched it back. "Ok you know what? I give up!" said Cody in defeat. "Thank you )" Replied squib. "32." Said Cody. "32 what? 32?" I'm guessing the number "32" confused Squib. "It's a checklist I want to finish before I have to leave this world. Get a tattoo, be in two places at once, see the comment higrotocky (sp?)…" "What else? Getting a life?" Squib said while he irrupted. There was silence. They passed an old gas station and found Eric, Cam, Tanis, Susie, and Adena. Squib quickly ducked his head under the window so they wouldn't see him. Cody just looked and laugh, she wanted to stop there and tell him to get off, then she though, that would be plain mean. So then she just drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N W Network had A walk to remember on if your in Canada, so I got some points form there! Wee! Anyways here's chapter…uh...4! Yeah! Enjoy ) R&R please! Disclamier: I don't own 15/Love or an of the characters..etc. etc.  
_

Chapter 4

- End of the School-

Squib spotted Cody heading to her locker. He so needed help on his lines. So he decided to walk a little faster to catch up to her. "Look, Cody, I seriously need help with my lines. Will you help me?" He did his signature face, she just stared at him. "Fine I'll help you, I'll pray for you." Then she walked away. Squib caught up to her once more, "Cody, quit playing, I seriously need help"

"You seriously haven't asked anyone for help before have you?"

"No"  
"Fine, meet me at my house after school, on one condition though, you have to promise not to fall in love with me"

"Not a problem!"

With that they both left school back to their home.

- Cody's House-

Squib stood at the doorway, he was actually there for a few minutes now, he didn't know why. Then, he finally rang the doorbell. "Hey" he spoke to Cody. "Hey" she stood there looking at him. She thought he was kind of cute. "So are you going to let me in or are we going to have to rehearse outside?" "chuckles Come on in Furlong." He entered. "My script is upstairs, so make yourself at home." She went upstairs leaving Squib there. Her house was pretty plain, compared to his house, it was kind of crappy. He looked around and saw a lot of pictures, her mom, her dad, her. He came across a picture of Dr. Phil holding Dr. Myer's hand. "That's one scary pic…" He turns around and sees Dr. Myers. "Jesus!"

"No Cody's father."

"Hey, thanks for letting me run lines with Cody."  
"I didn't but the school did"

"Alright then."

"I'll be in my office if you need me" After that, Cody came from upstairs.  
"You ready?" she asked. "You bet!" Squib said in a not so excited voice.

- School before it starts-

"Hey dude, are we cool?" asked Cameron. He became suspicious with all the rehearsals and all. He though that Squib was just trying to avoid him, but he did know that it was apart of his punishment. "Yeah, of course we are!" replied Squib. The bell rang and they were off to class.

-In between classes-

Cody just exited the cafeteria and was off to her locker. Everyday she would pass the same area, but today was different. She had been spending a lot of time with Squib lately. So then when she passed she decided to say a quick hello. "Hey Furlong, I'll see you after school?" asked Cody. She had the usual smile on her face. The rest of the gang was there too, Squib didn't want to embarrass himself; the rest of the gang didn't know that he had been practising lines with Cody. "In your dreams" he replied with a little smirk. Instantly Cody had changed emotions. Her face didn't have that pretty smile anymore. The bell rang, but Squib knew that he just did the wrong thing.

-When Squib is driving home-

While Squib was driving home, he noticed a familiar person walking in the cemetery alone. He drove away. Hah, sike! He actually stopped the car and chased after her. He noticed it was Cody. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked her. "Come and see." Said Cody, She pointed the flashlight at his face which made his eyes squint. He followed Cody through the cemetery. They stopped at a funky looking telescope. "What's that?" he asked. "That's my telescope, I built it when I was 12. I'm planning to build a bigger one to see the comet Higrotocky. It comes in spring but no one knows exactly when," she explained while looking through the telescope, "you want to look?" Squib came over and took a look inside the telescope.

"Now I know why you're into all this stuff"

"This stuff?"

"Behind all these books, to hide all the shit that goes into this world"

"Without suffering there would be no compassion."

After that, Squib said bye leaving Cody alone there looking through her telescope. We went back to his car and continued to drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Haven't gotten much reviews yet '(. Anyways here's chapter 5. Beware, it might be very long!  
_

Chapter 5

-After School, Cody's House-

Squib thought to himself what he just did about an hour. _You idiot, you just blew your chance of studying lines_. He started hitting himself inside. He approached Cody's door and he rang the door bell and knocked. He was getting very impatient. When Cody finally opened the door, she stood there for a few seconds, instead of slamming the door closed in his face; she decided to slowly close the door. Squib was shocked of what just happened. He had never seen Cody like this before. He always thought of her as the peaceful one. "C'mon Cody open the DOOR, please" saying the last part quieter. She came and opened the door; she quickly stepped out to face him while closing the door. (Lots of door action here you know, bing bang boom!)

"What do you want?" said Cody. She was very annoyed.

"I was hoping if we could run lines together."

"Just so nobody knows, right?"  
"Right! I want to surprise everyone with my acting skills you know"

"Like we can be secret friends!" She said sarcastically.

"Right! Exactly, exactly! Its like you're reading my mind!"

"Well, maybe you should read mine," This time, she was serious.

"Cody, you know I can't…" he got interrupted.

"You know Furlong, I thought I saw something in you, but I was wrong, very wrong." With that she went back in and closed the door. Squib got so furious he shouted so loud that even people from China could here it. "DAMN IT!" After that Dr. Myers came out and gave him a very bad look!

The past few days after that incident, Squib has been working extra hard on his lines. So hard he stayed up until 5 in the morning memorizing them. One day he got so tired of memorizing he decided to flip through the year book, since the play was coming up and he had no one to bring. No one special to show his "talent" of acting. He came across Cody's yearbook picture. He wanted to rip the page out and just eat her head. Ha, wrong! He stayed there staring at it. She was pretty, but she was the school nerd. He read about her:

_Name: Cody Myers_

_(Red Cross, Stars and Planets, Drama club)_

_Ambition: To witness a miracle._

He closed the book, and continued to memorize.

-Weekend-

The weekend is here once again, you know what this means! This means Squib gets to tutor again! crowd applause, he got up from the bus and headed into the school. As he walked in he remembered what happened last time, he got told off by some kid. He had the same kid again this week. "So do you know what this type of triangle is?" The kid just stood there like a log. Not even paying attention. Squib gave out a sigh of grief. Squib and the kid suddenly started heading outside to the basketball court.

"It's you me and a basket. Now if we take one step closer, what type of triangle will this be?"

The kid was thinking, thinking hard! "A similar triangle?"

"Correct!" Squib was so happy for himself, this time he didn't get 'bull shit' or 'f u' "Now make me an isosceles" The kid did what he was told, step one step to the left. Squib gave him a smile, he felt proud, not only him the kid too. "Enough of this, let's play!" With that, they started playing a game of basketball. What he didn't know was that Cody Myers was watching from inside the School.

-At rehearsal-

All of them were at rehearsal. Ms. Wiley was very impressed with Squib and how good he did with his lines. Squib sat there watching all the girls get help from the drama teacher. When it was Cody's turn, he kind of checked her out a bit. He snapped out of it and tried as quickly as possible to make his mind go back to play mode.

-After lunch break in the hall way-

As Cody exited from the cafeteria, she had to go to her locker to get her books for her next class. As she was walking in the hall way she saw Squib. Alone. They just passed each other not even saying hi. When they finally passed Cody couldn't help but look over her shoulders to look at Squib. He just continued walking.

-In the hospital. Weird eh?-

Squib finally decides to visit Clay Gephardt. Remember the guy the gang forced to jump off the wind mill? Yeah him, he was seriously injured and was kept in a hospital ever since. When he walked in the room he saw that his leg was up on those hanging leg things. He saw that he was watching those cheesy soap operas.

"Hey, I came here to say I'm sorry."

"Alright…you know I thought I wanted to be your friend, but then I made the stupidest decision ever."

"I've changed now."

"Did it hurt when you did it?"

"Like hell!"

"Good."

"I'll guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yes!"

After that, Squib left the hospital. Maybe he did change, but he didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 6. I'm going to be gone for a while, but I'm working on chapter 6. R&R! And Eric is just a character in this story.  
_

Chapter 6

Students, parents and teachers started to head to the gym for the production of the play! Everyone was filled with adrenaline and was ready to go. As everybody got seated, the play started at exactly 7:30. Curtains reeled open and music started playing. Everything was going so well until it was a Cody and Squib part, which was scene 3.

As curtains started to reel up for scene 3 everybody thought that Squib will bomb his lines. Unfortunately, they thought wrong. Squib was flawless! Until the part Cody arrived on stage. She wore a black robe and took it off relieving a beautiful white sparkly dress. Her hair was in curls. Squib thought to himself, he had never seen someone like her! As they started saying the script Cody sang a song perfectly. The song was Only Hope by Mandy Moore. Squib was so amazed! He gave her a I-love-you glare. When Cody was done with the song she sat down waiting for Squib to say his line. Instead he embraced her with a passionate kiss that was not apart of the script! Everyone was shocked! The curtains closed and they broke apart, still inches from each other. Squib was in shock; Cody was in shock, heck everyone was in shock! Tanis, Squib's ex-girlfriend was pissed.

After the play Squib's mom approached him. "Hey honey what a transformation!"

"Thanks mom! I think I'm going to eat with the cast tonight."

"Alright but don't stay up too late!" With that she walked away. Squib was trying to look for Cody. He spotted her with her father, her father saw him gave him an evil glare and kept walking. He tried to walk up until Ms. Wiley came up.

"You did a good job!"

"Why thank you!" After that he left. Ms. Wiley was expecting a nice talk so she stood there in shock. Once again he tried to find Cody, but than he was too late. She already left. Then he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Squib" it was his dad.

"What are you doing here?" avoiding eye contact with him.

"Your mom told me about it." He stood there, than walked away, "Don't walk away." He said disappointedly.

"You talked me out." He continued walking leaving his father there. His own father.

-The next day at school-

Squib was looking for Cody around the school. He checked the library, but to his dismay, he found Tanis and Adena. "Don't look at him; don't even give him eye contact." Adena told Tanis. It was loud enough so Squib could hear. He continued searching ignoring them. He couldn't find her so he exited and went to the cafeteria.

"I thought I'd find you here" Squib said.

"Everyone can see." She was reading a book and just finished up her Minute Maid juice. She had her hair up. Squib decided to ignore the comment.

"What are you reading?"

"To Kill a Mocking bird, I'm trying to read all the books written by this author."

"And how many books are there?" Squib was really trying hard to start a conversation.

"100, but then there's his British list and his European list." She took her orange juice and took a slurp, but there was nothing inside so it made that funky sound.

"Is this all on your list?"

"…"

"Look Cody, I'm trying here. Maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe I miss everything about you and how it used to be."

"That's bull." Cody was really getting angry.

"Which part?"

"All of it." She closed her book loudly and then exited swiftly out of the cafeteria. Squib sat there for about 10 seconds and slammed his fist on the table, and then he went after her.

"Cody, Cody!" he shouted really loud, everyone's head turn. She was about to go into her car until Squib caught up to her. "I don't only want to be your friend."

"You don't know the **first** thing of being someone's friend."

"Maybe I don't only want to be friends with you."

"…" Cody tried to get into her car but Squib's grip was just too strong.

"I know the reason why your scared, because you want to be with me too. This is why you're always hiding behind your stars or your freaking books, or your faith." Cody couldn't stand it anymore and she just drove off. Squib gave the gesture like he gave up. He **did** love Cody Myers. The most unpopular girl in school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Squib thought of what Cody said. _"You don't know the first thing of being someone's friend"._ That's what kept running through his mind that night. The next morning, since it was a Saturday, he decided to go to the mall, not that he usually doesn't go to the mall, but to him, that mall date was special.

Once he arrived at the mall the next morning, he decided to go into Artizia. Why Artizia? Who knows yet. He was flipping through the dresses, and found one perfect. Perfect for Cody Myers. He bought it for her, with a matching bag. Why was he doing all this for a girl? It's not like he haven't had a girlfriend before. "Buying a dress for Cody? Squib are you sure?" Squib said in his mind. He didn't really have the mood of shopping for some reason.

Once he got home, he had to wrap it again. He just hated the hideous wrapping from the store. After he was finished wrapping. He was ready. He could drive to her house with his eyes closed. No one knew, but he secretly took the long cut around her house to get to his.

He arrived at her house. His heart was pacing. He could see her reading her book on the porch. He finally got out of the car. bic back Door opened. Thump thump thump thump He was walking up the stairs now._ "Shit she's looking at me" _ "Hi Cody, I got you something." He handed her the present, his hands are shaking.

"It's you." She said in surprise.

"It's me." He was confused.

"What's this?" She looked at the present.

"It's for you, I really I think I should go now."

"Alright then, thank you. See you at school then."

With that Squib started walking down the stairs slowly. Cody slowly opened the present. She saw a beautiful dress and bag. A small smile formed on her face. Suddenly Cody's father came out. "Cody, Boys like that are bad."

"Dad, Squib's different, I swear."

"He better be."

"Even Doctor Phil says, Best things in life come from things you want." (No it's not really from Dr. Phil. Cody kissed him on the cheek. She went in and decided to make a decent cup of cup noodles. 

"Cody Myers, Oh me oh my, look at Cody Myers!" Cameron, Tanis and Eric were walking down the halls. They are looking at the pictures of the play that Tanis took.

"You know what we could do?" Tanis asked. She had that evil face on. This wasn't going to be a pretty site. The boys gave her the "suspicion" glance. "Well boys, we could use a little program I like to call Photoshop." She really looked scary now. Then they ran to the computer room, started scanning pictures and editing them.

Tanis wanted to embarrass Cody so much. Then again, it was just a play. Squib and Tanis already split at that time. After a few hours, and the sound of the printer printing, the embarrassment can start. First thing, Tanis had to find Cody.

Cody was walking down the hall to lunch until she was stopped by Tanis. "Hey." Tanis said. She never really knew who Cody was, but all she knew was that she was the nerd. Except, not those rabbit teeth, big glasses, tight pulled up pants geek.

"Hey." Cody replied. She really didn't know what was going on.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me." Tanis was hoping for a yes.

"Um, Sure." Cody was scared. What could this girl do to her, besides, she **was** apart of the popular group right?

"Want a tic-tac?" Tanis offering a tic-tac. Gees, what was she doing. Then again, she was trying to start a conversation. Cody just shook her head in a way of saying "no".

As they entered the cafeteria, Cody stood near the lunch line. She was watching Tanis walk over to a near-by table that seemed to have a flyer or poster. Cody decided to walk over and check it out.

"Oh my gosh, Cody is that you? Nice bod." She said it like she didn't care. She had no feelings. Cody just stood silent. There are freaking porno flyers going around the school with her face on it. Not only that, at the bottom it says, _you have a problem_. You know that doctor Phil catch phrase. She looked around but all she saw was laughing and people looking at the flyer. She just couldn't help it, she ran to the door hoping to make her way to her car. No, instead Squib was at the door at the time and he stopped her. She was in his arms for a few minutes.

"Are you ok?" Squib asked. She nodded. "This is about me, not about you, alright?" She nodded again. He let go of her so Squib could do a little beef. P.

He went up to Cameron. "Wtf is this man?" Cameron kept laughing. Squib couldn't help it he punched him with all his might. Bam, Cameron was on the floor being helped by Adena.

"This isn't over yet you little piece of chicken shit!" Cameron shouted. It was too late, Squib and Cody were out the door, together.

Cody and Squib got out of the school and went into Squib's car. They didn't speak until they arrived at Cody's house. They sat for a while, until Squib broke the silence. "Are you ok?" he asked. She just nodded. "Um, I was hoping I could ask you something." Cody sat up and paid attention.

"I was wondering if you could go out with me Saturday night…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Will you go out with me Saturday night?" Asked Squib.

"Um, no I can't sorry." Cody answered softly.

"Why is something going on?"

"No. It's just that, I'm not aloud to date. Sorry." After saying that she left the car and made one last wave before entering the house.

Squib, never in his life got rejected by a girl. This was the first time, ever. Everything was different with Cody. He really, truly loved this girl. He wanted to have a chance. The next day he decided to go see Mr. Myers in his office.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Was the sound on Mr. Myers door when Squib knocked it. Ha-ha. Mr. Myers made the hand signal to tell him to go in. Then he pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

"Mr. Myers, I'm wondering if I could ask your daughter out on a date Saturday night."

"That's not possible. Now would you make your way out the way you entered."

"I want you to rethink your choice."

"I already did, sorry Mr. Furlong. Now please exit."

Squib stood there for a few minutes. "You know I'm just asking the same thing every professional guidance person would say. That would be, give kids a chance because they are the next future."

Mr. Myers just looked at him head to toe. Finally he decided to say yes. Once Squib exited the office, he quickly gave a call to Cody to tell him the good news.

Saturday came faster than the both of them expected. It was around 6:00 and Squib arrived at Cody's house. He rang the door bell and went back to his car. Once he saw Cody, a quick smile formed on his face.

"So where are we going?" Cody asked.

"You'll see!" Squib said. He wanted to surprise her. The plan was: Dinner, and then something really special.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they ordered there food.

"This is really pretty, are you sure your ok with this?" asked Cody. She was worried. She actually never had been to a restaurant that pretty. It was outside, facing the ocean. The sun was setting and there was a music band and a dancing area.

"Yeah, this is cool, don't worry about it."

"Alright"

As they ate there appetizer, main course, and just finished dessert, Cody asked a question. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um, sorry no, I don't do dancing."

"Everyone knows how to dance. They might not be the best at it, but yeah. C'mon." Squib just loved the way Cody said her words. They both stood up, hand in hand, they walked towards the dance floor. Cody laid her arms around Squib's neck and Squib laid his hands around her waist. Cody laid her head on his shoulder.

"So what's your number one?" asked Squib. Cody just shook her head slightly. "Well, my number one is getting out of Beauport."

"I don't think getting out of Beauport is hard, it's wondering what your gonna do once your out of Beauport." Explained Cody. She was right. Squib just stayed silent, thinking about what she said. They danced for a few more minutes, went to there table and paid.

They walked hand in hand towards the car. Squib blindfolded Cody so she wouldn't see where they were going next.

"Squib this is so crazy."

"Yeah well, let's hope it's worth it."

After 45 minutes of driving, they arrived in an unusual place with a big sign. Squib loosened the blindfold and walked slowly towards the sign.

"Alright put one foot there." Squib pointed at the area. Cody shook her head and did what she was told. "Now put the other foot there." Again, she did what she was told.

"Your acting like a crazy person, what are you doing?"

"Remember when you said your to-do list in life was to be in 2 places at once?" Squib asked. Cody shook her head replying a Yes. "Well your strangled in a state line. Your in 2 places at once." Squib smiled at her and looked through her blue eyes. Cody put on a smile no one has every seen before.

Cody was so happy. She started laughing and ran to Squib and jumped into his arms. The cars headlights were pointing to the sign that said: Welcome to Virginia.

While they were in the car for surprise number 2, Cody said how happy she was so spend the night with him. The car stopped at a beach facing the ocean. It was a pretty view. They got out and walked towards the sand. They both took their shoes off and sat down.

"So remember, you said in your lifetime you wanted a tattoo?" Cody shook her head again. "Well, choose, Heart, Butterfly, or flower." Squib was holding 3 sheets of temporary tattoo papers.

"I'm guessing tonight, it's a night that all my wishes will come true will it? I don't know, you choose." Cody was happy. Really happy.

"Alright, Butterfly." Squib said holding up the sheet. He gently ripped off the butterfly, "Were do you want it?" he asked.

"Um how about," Cody moved her hair, and slightly pulled down her shirt revealing her collar. "Right there."

Squib looked at her. He gently put the tattoo on her, soaked it with water, and gently peeled it. Since there were still a few hours ahead of them, he blew it. Cody felt tingles going up her spine.

They walked the beach for a few more minutes, then arrived on a deck.

"I'm having a really good time tonight. Thanks a lot Squib."

"No problem."

Cody let go of his hand for a moment and walked in front of him a little bit. "You know, I have this feeling. Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you feel it." After she said that, they arrived at the end of the deck. Cody turned around and then they were facing each other.

Squib couldn't help himself; he thought this was the perfect time.

" Cody, I Love You."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, this isnt the longest of chapters but it is something right? Anyways I hope you like!_  


Chapter 9

"Cody I love you."

Cody stood there like a piece of log. Not knowing what to say. Then again, he didn't know what she was going through. Maybe that's why she said not to love her. She had feelings too though. She still had that blank expression.

"Um, now would be the time to say something." Squib said. He was scared that maybe she didn't feel the same way as he did.

"I…I told you not to fall in love with me." Cody said. Squib didn't care what she said, so then he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

When it ended, Squib drove Cody home. Before she went up he gave her a good-night kiss, but not fast enough to let her father see.

"Squib, go home." Mr. Myers said. He did as he was told, Cody waved to him until he reached the end of the drive way.

"Cody, boys like that, are bad and they cause trouble."

"I love him, and you can't change that. Sorry." Then she walked away up to her room.

Within minutes she came down with her telescope. "Dad I'm going to go look at the stars tonight, don't wait for me." Without waiting for a reply she walked out.

She walked all the way to the cemetery. There was a car. You could tell because you could see the head lights metres away.

"Hey" she said and then kissed him.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Cody gave him the big telescope part. "So what did you tell your dad?"

"The truth, I just left you out of it." Cody said.

As Cody set up Squib had a surprise for her. "Could you find this star?" He asked.

"Ok, but why am I looking for this star?" Cody asked I confusion, but still focusing in the telescope.


End file.
